


protected

by geckohorns



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Found Family, Thunderstorms, basically ice being soft to her two babies, super rushed honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckohorns/pseuds/geckohorns
Summary: Ice Captain Cookie is about to have a long night.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	protected

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm alive! This is awfully rushed because I'm half awake as I post this but its nice to start writing after practically a whole year.  
> Enjoy if you can LOL

Ice Captain Cookie sighed as she began the process of undressing out of her regular attire. She shrugged her large coat off and hung it up on the wall, the floorboards creaking ominously each time she took a step. She undid her overshirt and opted for her plain white t-shirt.  
“Good job today girl.” Ice Captain spoke in a hush voice to her beloved ship, sliding her hand against the frozen wood that outlined her window. Taking a quick peek outside, she found that the skies were cloudy, the moon being overtaken by the colossal sky masses that floated by ever so leisurely. Ice Captain paid no need to this, shrugging it off as a small passing storm, and brought down her blinds. With a few more steps she was settled into her giant blue hammock, decorated with various pillows and a few sets of patterned blankets. She got as far as sitting up in her hammock before she heard the first roll of thunder. The one quickly grew into a consecutive choir of loud booming. Quite used to the unruly weather of the sea, she relaxed with no second thought.   
That's when the ruckus began.  
Ice Captain was on the border of sleep when loud footsteps rang outside her door, followed by her door being slammed open.  
“CAPTAIN ICE COOKIE!”  
Said cookie immediately jumped out of bed, brandishing her pistol. The two pint-sized intruders froze, both holding each other like their life depended on it. Bright blue eyes recognizing their unique silhouettes, Ice Captain sighed and shoved her pistol back under her pillow.  
“Sorbet...Peppermint...just what in the world are you doing in my quarters?”  
“S-S-Sorbet and I heard some...scary noises and we...we didn’t know what to do!” Peppermint cried out, tears brimming around their puppy eyes. Sorbet Shark Cookie squeaked along with their sibling, his small cookie body trembling like a leaf.  
Captain Ice had always had a soft spot for the two cookies in front of her - she had practically adopted them. Her self proclaimed ‘ice cold heart’ began to drip as her eyebrows contorted to show pity.  
“OoO0oO0oo0oo!!” Sorbet squealed, ripping themselves away from Peppermint. They quickly launched themselves onto the captain of the ship, tears beginning to stain their cheeks.  
Completely taken aback, Ice Captain cautiously brushed her hand across Sorbet’s back, making sure her new hold on the cookie was ensured. As another roll of thunder made its way past the Icepiercer, Peppermint shrieked loudly, hastily burrowing into Ice Captain’s previously tidy hammock.  
“There's nothing to fear my darlings…” Ice Captain cooed, something that only happened in a blue moon. Sorbet whined in reply as they nuzzled into her collar bone, bitter tears staining her sleeping shirt. She sighed, stepping over to her hammock and sitting down next to the shaky lump covered by a fluffy blanket with a snowflake pattern.  
“You know, the Icepiercer has been through worse weather. This is just a small thunderstorm,” the cookie poked Peppermint’s blanket covered body with her hip. “As long as I have breath in my body, I will fight to make sure both of you are safe.”  
A beat of silence spread across the room. The cowering cookies seemed to let their guard down - the both of them beginning to relax.  
“Oo0oOoo00oo?” Sorbet’s bubbles came out quietly, their flushed face barely visible.  
“It's a promise. Even for you, you weird little bugger.” She smiled, poking Sorbet’s cheek. They squeaked and hid their face again, hands gripped tight onto her shirt.  
“I...T...thank you so much…” Peppermint spoke meekly through the blanket, making no attempts at scrambling out or even showing their face. Ice Captain couldn’t blame them though, she was just as scared during her first thunderstorm as well when she was young. Though, she didn’t have anyone to come comfort her when she was experiencing the ‘scary sky sounds’, reducing her to a small trembling ball in a corner.  
She shook away her thoughts and focused on the present, “Peppermint, dear, would you mind scooching over a tad to the right?”  
Peppermint complied and wiggled their way to the right while Ice Captain kept a steady hand on Sorbets back, slowly lowering herself and her small cargo onto the lazily swaying hammock.  
“Don't worry your heads off. I’m right here. Now get some rest you two.”


End file.
